Jaune the Dragon
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune is a dragon. Girls love him. Read! M like usual!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! I know several of my stories are weird, but I hope you all can enjoy this! I won't be able to change from story to story, so I might go with one for a few chapters then continue on another.**

* * *

Nora, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and the rest of team RWBY were seriously worried. Why you may ask? Jaune, the team leader of JNPR has disappeared and they were seriously freaking for his safety. Ozpin and Glynda were joining the hunt or the boy that was transpiring at that moment. Ozpin knew why Jaune left, wouldn't tell his friends for their own safety and wanted to see if the _rumors_ were true. Glynda Goodwitch joined in because she has taken a liking to the boy. Being her favorite student actually.

Over time, Glynda got used to Jaune and began seeing him in a new light, especially when: he protected others in danger, willing to sacrifice his own safety without question, always eager to learn and get better, even losing he never lost his drive to be a better fighter, and he has been the only student able to complete the most difficult test in the entire school for all grade levels with a perfect score in a few decades.

Jaune Arc managed to complete something that many famous hunters failed or hardly passed. And he said it was _easy!_

Yes, Jaune became her favorite student from all these traits and many more. She wouldn't admit it, but she _did_ like the way his body was forming with all the increased training. Not that she would ever admit it _ever!_ She is a woman and will not be seen as a perverted woman who seeked out younger men for sex! Not that she ever thought about with Jaune, oh no. Heh heh. Yeah~ Continuing!

Shaking the lewd thoughts out, the group continued their trek through Forever Falls, the last place Jaune was seen. All of them were worried, then they found their first clue: Jaune's chest plate.

It was completely mangled, destroyed and in pieces. The leather holds were ripped, the shirt that was worn was a silk heap, strands and metal shards everywhere. Big claw prints led from the piece farther into the forest. The group nearly had a heart attack, Ozpin calmer, but extremely worried. Pyrrha and Ruby had a scary fire in their eyes to find the creature who did this. What worried them was the lack of visible blood. Well, the ground _is_ red, but still!

Following the tracks, his armor in Nora's arms, Ren trying to make her stop crying, the group came across several fallen trees and the prints were getting bigger and bigger.

"I've never heard of a Grimm that can grow this much in a short time. These tracks are all fresh." Glynda said sagely. Continuing with growing awe and hate as the prints got bigger then Yatsuhashi from to team CFVY, they found a cave going into the ground. By now, the prints were _huge_ and I mean big! The cave mouth entrance was destroyed and was gapingly big. The cave was shrouded in darkness that the rising sun didn't even penetrate. What unnerved them was the feeling of something big and extremely dangerous in the massive cave.

Walking in hesitantly, Blake told them that it was massive! At least four football fields big and three football fields deep into the ground, it was massive! The sound of deep rumbling and light snoring brought them to their senses as their eyes got adjusted to the dark. What they saw froze them in fear. An impossibly large creature was laying down like a dog, a huge head with a large snout laying on its arms, two huge paws with super large claws. The body was enormous, bigger than a dust plane, two folded wings were covering the body, and the body it self was a pure whit. Massive scales with tinges of gold, even in the dark, and the barely opened eyes revealed sky blue orbs bigger than a person standing tall.

Each breath showed rows upon rows of massively sharp teeth, each tooth at least six feet tall. Traces of smoke was lingering in the air. It was no doubt that the creature in front of them is the cause. Ruby and Pyrrha steeled themselves and were about to charge it, but Ozpin held out his arm and stopped them. Ren was holding back Nora with Magnihild drawn out. "Ozpin! What the hell!?" Pyrrha didn't bother being nice.

Ozpin just smiled and tapped his cane, his Aura infusing with the pole and making the sound twice as loud and echoing across the jagged walls. As if on cue, the rumbling and snores stopped, and a threatening growl met their ears. Picking its head up, a seriously long neck and a surprisingly gold underbelly, the bony and scaled maw of the beast revealed its teeth in full glory, its slitted pupils and blue eyes glaring at the group.

All of the sudden, the growling stopped, and its eyes widened slowly. Its eyes were filled with...fear?

"Jaune." Ozpin's word cut through the thick air, making each and every person there reel in shock. Except the beast of course. "W-what?" Ruby's voice was shaking, masking every ones thoughts, sans Ozpin. "Jaune. I never thought the rumors were true, but here you are. Gave us quite the scare to." Th beast gave a whimper of...apology? Guilt?

"I'm sorry." The familiar and deep voice cut through the confused and scared atmosphere, making the group even feel more shocked. Its mouth didn't even open. "Hello friends. I suppose an explanation is an order, yes?" They could only give weak nods. "*Sighs* (although the sigh nearly knocked them down) Well, as you can see, I am a Dragon. Before any of you start, yes, I wanted to tell all of you. I so badly wanted to. Several times I nearly did.

"The only reason I didn't...I was terrified. My kind is feared, hunted down, and despised. I was terrified that if I revealed myself to you that you would run, send the Atlas army after me...try to kill me. I-I was _so_ scared. You are the only mortals I have ever truly trusted and loved. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you, in case you tried to kill me or be terrified of me...There you have it. Now you know. I guess you should leave, get the army to kill me like my kind has been."

And with that, the Dragon, Jaune, turned his head back and lied down, although the sadness and guilt that he felt was flooding the massive cave like a flash flood. It was to unbearable to see the massive creature, their friend, have such negative thoughts, especially since he left only for their safety and to stop the possible inevitable. Ruby hesitantly walked up and placed her hand on his face, rubbing the lower part of his jaw.

Jaune's eyes opened quickly, a startling blue in the darkness of the cave, angling the massive orb down at the small girl. "I-It's OK Jaune. I-I t-think you look cool!"

Jaune slowly lifted his head up, staring at the girl, his black and curled horns scraping his neck at the awkward angle. "C-cool? I-I've never been c-called 'cool'. People usually run in fear and get the palace guards to hunt me down."

"Palace guards'?" Weiss asked, "How old are you Arc?" Jaune gave a short chuckle, the warmth in his voice filling the guests with happiness. "Eighty thousand six hundred and twenty three. That answer your question?" Everyone stood still as stone, staring at Jaune with even more awe and shock. "T-that old!?" everyone, even Ozpin, asked. "Heh heh. Don't be so surprised. I'm a Dragon and my age is the most shocking thing to you?"

Glynda asked the important question, "How are you able to mask as a human?"

"Oh, I have many forms, mainly the different stages in my growth are able to be my form whenever. My kind has always had a human form, but our true human form has several Dragon characteristics. Since we don't seem to be attacking each other, and that you aren't running in fear, I suppose I can head back to Beacon with you all?" In a flash of pure white light, Jaune changed into a humanoid figure, but there were several differences from human:

He had two long, black horns curling down his head, his pupils were slitted, his ears were long and pointed with white scales covering the tips, he had his white scaled tail with a spear head end, his feet were scaled and clawed with three bone claws for toes, and he was at least eight feet tall. "Ah~ Being in my true human form feels so much better." Being eight feet tall and with several differences didn't hide the fact he was Jaune: he was still muscular the same, he had shaggy blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and he had the boyish and care free smile that made Ruby's, Pyrrha's, Yang's and the girls (sans Nora) there hearts flutter.

Snapping his fingers, Jaune chuckled as the girls, even Goodwitch, were brought out of their fantasy and *ahem* _lewd_ thoughts. Especially Yang's, having the most imagination. Jaune's clothes was a white yakuta with gold and blue flames rolling down the sleeves and several pictures of scales and his gold underbelly were highlighted on the clothing. He also had Crocea Mors on his back with a brown leather belt holding it across his chest.

"Come on guys, I'll explain what you want to know on the flight back. We are pretty far out." In another flash of light, he was a much smaller Dragon, but he was still twelve feet tall and ten feet long, not counting his long tail. His white wings with gold skin in between the bones, were at least twenty feet from tip to tip.

Walking out of the cave mouth, Jaune bent low to the ground and allowed the shocked group to get on, Nora and Ruby laughing and climbing onto his neck, Jaune's laughter rumbled through his long body and tickled the group.

* * *

To say the school was surprised would be an under statement. They were so surprised, they ignored the fact many were about to run into each other and made a mad dash to the front of the academy. All couple hundred first years, five hundred second years, and every other student and staff stood in front of the school, shaking and holding their weapons in fear, they all gasped in confusion and shock as it landed, letting off the familiar group.

"Well. We've got some explaining to do." Ozpin said, barely hiding his smirk. Jaune changed to his humanoid/dragon form, shocking the massive amount of students and staff, some even fainted.

Ozpin and Jaune barely hid their laughter, although Jaune's was more nervous than anything.

* * *

 **There you go! Please tell me what you think and the pairing you want. I am also making a new project: my readers tell me what kind of story, with Jaune as main character, they want and I will start it. The credit will go to the fans, and I will make the story you want. Crossovers and regulars accepted, no yaoi!**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting, but the amount of time each story takes up, the amount of time it takes to make them look good, as well as the amount of time it takes to go from writing to my outside life, it makes these difficult.**

 **I have a question. I am having a brain fart and could you all help me: if I delete a document like a chapter from my Document Manager, will it delete it from the actual story? I'm worried that I will mess up my stories if I delete them. Or will it mean I just can't edit them anymore?**

 **Please tell me! Cherry is having a slow day!**

* * *

Discovering Jaune's actual identity and race was quite a shock to Beacon, Hell, all of Remnant! Since it was revealed that Jaune is a Dragon, an old one at that, there have been floods of reporters trying to get him in a story, and scientists trying to force him out to study him for "Advancements of science". For the damn scientists who obviously don't care for Jaune being a person, the crew has had to hold him back from either eating them or burning them to death.

Although they don't want to have to stop him. He has a valid reason to harm them. It was good that they saw Jaune when he ate a Beowolf in one of his minor forms, and quite brutally too, and that stopped the scientists' from trying to get a hold of him for a while.

Jaune was also the center of attention in the female populace. Since he was shown to be seven feet tall, incredibly handsome and strong, and even more considerate with his real form out in the open, many more females wanted to get a piece of the Dragon boy.

Especially a certain team member that lives across the hall from him.

"So~ Dragon Boy, care to take this gal for a spin~?" Yang asked in a lusty and flirtatious tone, her having to get on her tippy toes to do anything sexual to the taller boy.

Jaune simply smiled, albeit nervously, and patted Yang on the head, unknowingly bringing happiness and pleasure to the girl. While she is fiercely protective of her hair, she does love it when someone touches her head as long as it isn't meant to harm. Yang purred, an action that Jaune heard and misinterpreted. In his culture, when a female purrs like she did, especially in that tone, it means that she chose him as her mate, she even said it in the Dragon language! Jaune's mind halted at that revelation: Yang just proposed to him in the Dragon language.

 **OOOHHHH~**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I hope you like~**

This made Jaune _extremely_ nervous. "U-um Y-Yang, c-c-can I t-talk with y-you in private p-please?" Yang didn't get to answer as Jaune pulled her into his dorm, which was thankfully unoccupied.

"Wow Lady Killer, making moves on me already~ Didn't know you had it in you~."

Jaune held up his rather big hands, "Listen Yang, what I'm going to tell you is personal and very important to my culture." Yang immediately went serious. While she is a party girl and a major flirt, when it comes to something personal, especially when it sounds important and uncomfortable for the person, Yang will give them her full attention, never willing to tease the person unless it was something light hearted.

"*Sigh* Yang, I heard you purr when I patted your head." Yang turned a very serious red. "Listen, I know it was probably unintentional, but you spoke something important in my native language...Y-you asked me to ma-marry you..." Jaune trailed off, never fully expecting himself to come out so calm.

Yang on the other hand (or claw. Is that appropriate here?) felt her mind completely crash and slowly reboot as she listened to what he said several times in her head.

"Heh?"

* * *

"Heh?" Yang's brain finally began to work again and a glowing blush rooted on her face.

"I-It's exactly as I said. In my tongue, you asked me to be your mate, meaning husband, and by my laws of my race, I have to go on with this marriage no matter what happens." Jaune let out a huge breath, his horns scratching his neck scales as he leaned his head back. "So...I guess that means you're my fiancee from now on."

Yang was stone still, images of her being pregnant with little blonde and lilac and blue eyed Dragon babies, her aging into a older woman while Jaune was in his highest Dragon form, both of them living a peaceful and beautiful life in a field with a giant warehouse that has rooms for the babies to grow, and a place for her to curl up on his neck as they both lived together, happy.

Yang had a nose bleed as the adorable Dragon babies were crawling around and on her, their beautiful blue and green tails and scale colors mixed with her blonde hair and Jaune's white scales.

"Yang! Snap out of it!" Jaune bent forward and began to shake her shoulders, her blonde hair swaying back and forth as Jaune was confused and extremely worried.

"Uwah~ Baby Dragons~ Huh huh huh~" Was one of the things Yang was muttering. Jaune sighed in embarrassment and exhaustion. This will be taking _way_ too long. Not to mention that Jaune is taking this so seriously, and the fact that he'll have to break the news. All because Yang _had_ to purr, had to _somehow_ speak his language and ask for his hand in marriage!

Even if it was informal, it was still marriage and this is something he has to take. Loyalty to the race is a bitch sometimes.

Yang, after some more shaking and some finger snapping, came back to focus, holding a tissue to stop the nose bleeds. "So~ That was thing."

Jaune gave a lighthearted laugh. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Man, married at seventeen. How are we supposed to break it to the others?"

Jaune rubbed his temples, "Technically we are fiancee's right now, but yeah. How _are_ we supposed to break it to the others."

"Break to us what?"

* * *

 **HA! Short chapter!**

 **So I made my choice! How should it continue on from here! Will the fellow Dragons make an appearance!? I am making this up as I go along!**

 **LOUD NOISES! BOOM BOOM POW!~**

 **...**

 **Sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

Glynda is feeling conflicted. Not only does she find the Arc boy attractive, now he reveals that he is a Dragon! That is _so~_ hot! This is just like Ninjas of Love: Secret Nights! Glynda had to fight so many nose bleeds as Jaune looks a lot like the character in the books. Glynda couldn't stop the fantasies of her being the main female character! Where _is_ Jaune anyways?

She rubbed her temples and was walking along the outside of the Freshman dorms. Finally getting the perverted thoughts out, she was interrupted from her walk as the Dragon boy in question was sprinting and carrying Yang bridal style.

"Sorry Miss Goodwitch! Got to run!" Jaune spread his wings from his back, ripping through the shirt he was wearing and exposing his lean muscles, the white scaled and gold skinned wings pushed him into the air. Glynda couldn't even question her self as a scary and deadly aura came from the dorms.

Walking out were teams RWB of RWBY and NPR of JNPR, Ruby and Pyrrha, even Blake, with a surprisingly scary aura and black cloud obscuring their vision.

 **"Hey Miss Goodwitch. Have you seen Jaune and Yang?"** Ruby asked, a deadly calm tone lacing her words. Glynda was scared shitless now. With a shaky finger, she pointed in the opposite direction of where Jaune went, wanting to get answers from him before the scary teenage girls would find him.

"What has Arc gotten himself into?"

* * *

 **Earlier~**

"Break what to us?" Jaune and Yang froze up as their teams walked in, curiosity in their eyes, jealousy that Yang got some "alone time" with Jaune before Pyrrha, Ruby or Blake could. Ruby and Pyrrha developed feelings for him a long time ago, Blake started after the first month of Beacon, seeing how the boy would bravely stand up for Faunus and people who need it, working determinedly to get better to protect those he cares for, and his developing muscles also helped. Not to mention that Jaune has a striking resemblance to the male characters of Ninjas of Love.

She went into early heat as the Hardcore addition had the male figure shirtless and bending over the female character, making out with her. While the making out didn't happen, Jaune did save a rather attractive female from drowning and gave her CPR after removing his shirt to warm her up. The water the girl fell in was freezing and she immediately became blue and pale.

 **Back to the matter at hand~!**

With jealousy and anger beginning to show as they realized the Dragon boy had his arms on Yang's shoulders and was a bit to close to her still blushing face.

"O-oh, u-u-umm...*Sigh* Jaune c-could you explain. You know more about this than I do." Yang's confession to something that she didn't know something, especially that it sounded private and *ahem* sexual was shocking to the group, breaking three girls out of their anger and jealousy for the moment.

Jaune didn't look scared at all, slightly nervous and more joyous for some reason, a complete contrast to the confusion and worry he had before the two were interrupted.

"Look guys, I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out, m'kay?" The group nodded, Ruby, Pyrrha and Blake more hesitant. Jaune put his arm around Yang's shoulders, pulling her closer to his lower chest. "Me and Yang are now fiancees."

 ** _CRASH!_**

For the group, their brains crashed and had to go through a forced reboot. "M-M-MARRIED!?" was the reply as soon as they got their bearings. Jaune simply smiled as Yang began to lightly kick the ground with the heel of her boot, studying an interesting dot on the carpet. "Weeeellllll, yeah. Yang proposed to me in my language, and by tradition and my honor as a Dragon, I accept it, even though it was a less than formal version."

Jaune was completely oblivious to the now murderous and sadistic atmosphere directed at his "mate". Poor Yang. Didn't know Blake found out how to castrate a girl with a rusty spoon. Pyrrha probably should get the idea of punting Yang off the cliff into a group of Arachne out of her head. Bad Ruby, no imagining splitting Yang in half and then shooting the remains with Crescent Rose.

"Yang proposed huh?" Ruby was now deadly calm, her brain to still to be considered sane.

"What a surprise." Blake's hand was itching towards Gambol Shroud.

"That is a rather 'pleasant' surprise." Pyrrha's tone was deadly calm and her hand was slowly reaching for Milo.

Pyrrha flashed a too sweet smile, "Hey Yang, want to spar?" Ruby and Blake had sadistic smiles, deadly sweet. "Why wait? **Why not now?** " Ruby unsheathed Crescent. By now, Jaune got the message, so his mind was racking for a way to get out with his new mate still in one piece and able to be kissable.

Going risky, Jaune flashed his "Lady killer" smile and leaned in towards the three girls. Leaning in, Jaune gave his most sultry smile and wink. Blushing madly, Blake could only stare as Jaune turned and leaned to her. Lightning quick, Jaune flicked Blake, hard. With his Dragon strength, Blake flew into Ruby and Pyrrha, knocking them down and sending them crashing into the rest of his friends.

Picking Yang up bridal-style, Jaune gave a dead mans run out, ignoring the yelp of surprise from his friends.

* * *

 **Present~**

Glynda shakily walked to Jaune's location, thanking him silently that it was easy to reach by Dust spell methods. Who knew that there was a Crows Nest on the top of Ozpin's tower?

Jaune was currently shaking Yang out of her shocked state, his tall and lean body leaning down to Yang's smaller and muscular frame.

Smelling someone new, Jaune looked to Glynda, thanking the gods that she wasn't one of his teenage lady friends.

"Mr. Arc, care too explain why three of your friends seem to want you dead?" Glynda was rather confused, if her betraying tone meant anything. Jaune nervously scratched his head, his clawed feet tapping the stone in a very fast pace. His long, brilliant white and gold tail was wrapping around Yang's midsection protectively.

With a sigh, Jaune explained, Yang coming back to Remnant and blushing as Jaune explained. To say Glynda was surprised was an understatement, there wasn't a word in the dictionary that could describe what she felt.

Glynda was actually happy that Jaune seemed determined to be with Yang as his new mate and future wife, but was saddened, her rather naughty side allowing those feelings.

"Please tell me you know why the girls were acting this way." Glynda knew why, but if she could remember Jaune's facade before his reveal, he was very thick. Jaune sighed, a guilty and sad tone. "Yeah, from what I could tell, they harbored feelings for me. I expected something from them, just not something so violent."

Glynda was gaping, Yang to. "You knew?" Jaune nodded. "I've been around for eighty thousand years, many types of women have fought and gotten together with me. I would like to think I at least know _something_ about this kind of thing." Glynda rubbed her head. The nerve of-does he know how stressful that was too watch?! "Why didn't you act on their feelings?"

Jaune looked sad and distant, not unlike from when they found him in his Dragon form for the first time. "Since no one knew I was a Dragon, I was deathly afraid that they would run from me in terror or something. Knowing that they might not act well, I was terrified to hurt them by letting them see what I really am. Trust me, being around as long as me, you know that nothing is ever easy or ends in a happy ending." Glynda couldn't argue with that. Even of she wasn't even close to being around as long as Jaune, she knew what he meant.

"*Sigh* I see. Let me see if I can calm the girls down before you see them."

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch."

"Please, call me Glynda." Jaune smiled. "Ok then...Glynda." The three of them shared a small chuckle. "Same goes for you as well Miss Xiao Long, just call me Glynda." Yang nodded. Glynda leapt off of the tower with some Dust spells, leaving the new couple alone.

Jaune looked down at Yang, seeing her shiver slightly from the shade and wind of the high tower. Jaune unfolded his wings and wrapped them around her, hugging her close too him. Being a Dragon gives you an affinity to heat and being able to withstand the cold.

"Hey Yang *Hm?* I want you to know, even if you didn't mean it, I am glad you proposed. There isn't anyone better I could've wanted to be with. And trust me, I've been with some pretty weird girls in my past." The couple shared a small chuckle, Yang blushing and snuggling into Jaune's muscles, smiling as he hugged her with his strong arms.

Looking up, Yang closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Jaune got the message and leaned in, taking his own rough lips against her smooth and soft ones. Grabbing the back of his neck, Yang leaned into the kiss, feeling Jaune's (unsurprisingly) forked tongue flick against her mouth. Opening, the two were in a battle over dominance, although Jaune won instantly with a technique he learned from his second mate seventy thousand years ago.

Moaning, Yang let Jaune push her down gently, climbing on top of her and him nuzzling her neck. With a few licks and kisses, Jaune left a few hickies on Yang's neck. Trailing down, Jaune gently trailed his fingers up and down her smooth and strong arms, enjoying the small jolt Yang got. Going down, Jaune kisses her exposed tummy, showing through her rather small shirt.

Moaning, Yang melted into Jaune's gentle touch and kisses, loving the forked tongue travelling across her skin.

With a warmed breath from light fire in his throat, Jaune nibbled on her collar bone. Yang bit her lip, pushing Jaune's arms to her chest, jolting as he began to massage them better than she thought.

Capturing her soft lips with his own rough ones, Jaune kneaded her right nipple and fondled her left breast. Jaune was a professional at being gentle and loving in his movements.

Before either could continue, a boom sounded, signaling that they were done for now. With a kiss, Jaune pulled on Yang's nipples with his mouth hard and lifted her breasts up, loving the moans of ecstasy from Yang.

Reluctantly, Yang pulled her shirt back down and let Jaune carry her down, snuggling into Jaune's muscles and feeling his arms and chest flexing.

Landing in the courtyard, the two saw their friends, a certain trio looking at Yang with a light glare, bumps on their heads courtesy of Glynda's crop.

Jaune looked at his beautiful mate, "Time to face the music."

* * *

 **How'd I do? TELL ME! What do you want to see in the next chapter?!**


	4. Chapter 4

After a rather intense explanation, lighting some red and white fire into his palms and lots of growling, the group of teenagers (three were reluctant) accepted that Yang and Jaune were a couple. While it took the rest of the day to explain and calm the three girls down, it went rather well.

The next day began with early morning sparring, seeing as the entire day was just Combat Class for practicing and a test. Blake, Pyrrha and Ruby tried to convince Glynda to let them fight Yang, but were shot down.

Doesn't mean there fights were any less brutal. One was kicked to next week from Blake, another was shaking against the wall she was recently pinned to, and another was in the med-bay for nerve damage from .50 caliber rounds and three busted ribs from a rather long scythe.

Jaune was up, and everyone watched closely.

As his opponent, Cardin, got in the ring, Jaune got on, his armor now different: He had a yukata but it had bronze armor with odd etches, bronze and steel plating on his arms, a steel like metal covering the end of his spear tail, two orange steel ends covering his horns, and he had a pure steel mask, covering his lower face and crawling up his face, in the shape of a snarling maw, a space between the teeth for his mouth to breath fire.

Pulling Crocea Mors out, it was longer and sharper, as well as thicker for Jaune's massive size.

"So Jauney boy, got yourself a new look, don't matter nu'ttin." Cardin went for his normal taunting. Jaune remained quiet, his eyes now cold and hard, studying Cardin closely.

As the signal for begin sounded, everyone was surprised. Jaune caught the end of Cardin's mace and absorbed the contact, his arms now covered in white and gold scales. Crushing the end, he ripped it out of Cardin's hands and grabbed the boy by the collar of his armor.

Lifting him up, Jaune deftly threw him in the air like he weighed nothing, caught his leg...

...then began to slam Cardin into the ground, HARD. Indents and cracks were left in the ground in the shape of the mercs body, Cardin now thrown down and lit on fire from a deep blast from Jaune's mouth.

Cardin managed to take the flames out, and still had a good amount of Aura left, surprisingly.

Jaune got on all fours, his tall frame lightly curved like a predator, circling Cardin.

Without warning, Jaune began stabbing at Cardin with his sharpened tail, creating holes from where Cardin dodged. Rolling up, Jaune unfolded his wings and spun in a 360, smacking the boy with the ends of his wings. Knocked down, Cardin was lifted by Jaune's tail. Jaune flew up with a few beats of his wings, reaching the ceiling.

Jaune dropped Carding on his face, then falling himself and ramming his scaled elbow into Cardin's spine. Everyone winced as Carding could only moan in pain.

"Hmmph. I've faced newborn pups who were tougher." Walking off, Jaune simply made his armor disappear in a haze, sending them to Oum knows where.

Summoning a rather big chunk of pure diamond, which caught everyone's attention again. Looking at Jaune, a certain heiress was rather interested in the big gem, the size of her head!

Each person gaped as Jaune simply bit a chunk out and chewed it like a snack. Looking up, "What?" He swallowed and used his long and coiling tongue to hold the gem as he leaned back, hands behind his head.

Jaune finished off his gem as he watched Yang, the last one, go up. Like always, her fight was quick. But with Ember Celica in repair, Yang fought with her bare fists. It surprised quite a lot that Yang had a close tie with another hand-to-hand fighter: Ren.

Using his meager Aura to defend him in certain areas, Ren managed to damage Yang's hands and bruise them, but in the end he was still beaten to a bruised pulp. But he got a serious apology and he simply shrugged it off as he was sent to the med-bay, Nora in tow.

Rubbing her bruised hands, everyone gaped and Yang blushed as Jaune took her hands in his bigger ones and channeled his Aura to heal her bruised hands. What made everyone' mouth drop was when Jaune kissed Yang's hands softly and full of love, making Yang blush harder and 'eep' in a embarrassed state. Each guy wolf whistled or cat-called, and the girls simply 'aww'ed at the sight.

Three were quietly seething, but they kept rather cheery smiles.

They had one thought: Damn you Xiao Long.

Leaning back, everyone was surprised again when Jaune and Yang kissed. Gaping, everyone could only stare at the heartfelt display. Pulling back, Jaune retracted his long tongue, getting even deeper blushes as he licked his lips.

Glynda couldn't-didn't- stop the lewd thoughts from surfacing, but she pushed them off and kept a straight face. "Now Mr. Arc, do try not to make this something you do alone. While nice and loving, please, save it for after class." Glynda surprised everyone, sans the two other blonds, on how lenient she was with this.

With class officially over after two more fights, the mood now joyous and cheery, the rest of the day was smooth. Except for Jaune's fan club. Did I mention they mainly consisted of women? And Fauna and even a few female staff at that. They were giving death glares to the buxom blond, but were satisfied that their "Knight" was happy.

What? Did you think they were crazy and obsessive? Morons the lot of you...

Back in RWBY's dorm, a certain Cat Faunus was trying not to hiss as Jaune let Yang sit in his lap, Jaune braiding her hair. Ruby was also jealous, but she knew that she couldn't do much about it. Doesn't mean she'll just agree with this.

"Yang, stop being so...you know, 'open'." Yang groaned, she already had enough heat from the female populace, her sister, the Champion and even her own partner! It was getting on her nerves...

"Ruby, I get it, you're jealous. I've been jealous over guys before too, so stop acting like this. Same to you Blake." Before anyone could continue, Jaune added a rather interesting bit of information...

"Glad you all didn't propose earlier, would've had to marry all of you." Jaune failed to notice the rather stillness of the room, and only looked confused as Pyrrha busted through the door, her face the same blank and confused from the rest.

"Wazzat?" Jaune groaned, realizing his mistake. Ah well, guess he has to go on with it. "To many of my own kind, I'm considered an Elder. I'm actually on my second life if you're curious. As Elder, I've been around for very ancient and old traditions. One was that a male Dragon could have several mates, but with modern day women appearing, and the Dragon' modernizing, that has been ignored for around...two hundred years. Most still go by it." Jaune just shrugged.

He failed to realize that Weiss, the gossip loving girl, was posting that on the Beacon Blog, already reaching a few hundred views , and that Yang was now possessively clutching Jaune.

Three girls in particular were thinking of how to propose and not get in a fist fight with Yang. Jaune was simply oblivious to the pugnacious atmosphere.

"Look, this choice is of your own volition, so please try not to get into trouble. I know that look." Jaune's eyes slitted, obviously knowing and literal on knowing.

Jaune pecked Yang's cheek and, once again, surprised everyone: "Yang, ready to meet my kids?"

* * *

 **Hehehe...**

 **Don't kill me.**

 **PM is still open. Leave some OC's for the kids!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GIVE ME OC'! For Jaune's kids. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease. Pwease.**

 **Pwease.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DUH DUH DDDDDDUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH! ENJOYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

When you're told your fiancee has kids, one thing tends to happen: your brain goes fuzzy.

Which is what a certain brawler was experiencing. If you count the fuzz and car crashes in her head. She was as stiff as a metal rod, and the other members of the room was wide eyed and the atmosphere was a mix of cold and confusion. Cold because of the drop in temperature as the news was being digested.

Pyrrha, Ruby, and Blake were stuck in a dream world of them being the mothers of the unmet children, as soon after the shock was gone. The rest were still silent and quiet, Nora and Ren joining the room after Pyrrha entered.

Jaune was, once again, confused. "What? Didn't you think by my age I would have at least _one_ kid?" As the group gained there senses back, they couldn't argue with that. Weiss was the first to respond, "Um, how many kids, may I ask?" They dreaded and were curious for the answer. Jaune smiled, "five." Again, the room was cold and silent. But the shock was a lot less. Five can't be that bad...

Jaune smirked, "Well, if you want to count my first life, I would say around forty eight." Jaune chuckled with mirth as the room was as silent as a grave. "FOR-FORTY EIGHT!?" Everyone practically shrieked.

"Yeah. Although I have the five with me now, the others each passed away and left to our other plane." Jaune's voiced was cheery, but you'd have to be seriously thick not to hear the sadness and negative tone lacing his words.

Each person gaped and felt immediate sorrow for the Dragon. "H-how did they die?" Blake silently asked. Jaune sighed, it was a tired and old sigh. "Each were either killed by human or Faunus hunters, other Dragons or natural causes like serious illness or other things we Dragons consider a threat." Yang, still in his lap, reached around and gave him a soft and caring hug, petting his head and allowing Jaune to seek comfort from her.

Like a switch was flipped, Jaune was instantly cheery and happy. "But I could introduce you guys to the rest! One rule though: hit on them and I will burn you. Think I'm joking. **I dare you.** "

Each person gulped, but otherwise happy with his change in mood.

"I'll introduce you to them tomorrow. It will be better for you to meet them first hand." With some cheerful and anxious nods, each person gave Jaune a hug for the remembrance of his lost children, and each went to the respective beds. Jaune was cuddling with a quick sleeping Yang, who, somehow, didn't snore all night.

* * *

The next morning, Jaune informed Glynda and Ozpin abouth the meeting, and let's just say that Glynda was scarily anxious for it. Like a good anxious.

To say each person was scared, even Ozpin, would be an understatement. As the two teams and two professors waited, they heard a loud series of roars coming from the clouds.

Jaune smiled, stood up fully, then gave a mighty roar that the city was able to hear it crystal clearly. All at once, five shapes with beating wings came into view.

As they got close, they were all different colors, shapes, looks and sizes. It was incredible, but each were much smaller than what they've seen Jaune as. As in, his giant ass three football stadium sized form.

In flashes of light, they changed into humanoid forms. Before either could say anything, Jaune was tackled to the ground by the five Dragon humans.

"DAD!/FATHER!/DADDY!" These were all jumbled together, but were identifiable. As the Dragons got up, each person realized they were only five and a half feet tall. Wait. WHY IS JAUNE _TEN_ FEET TALL!?

Jaune was now taller and more lean, his horns were now a grey color and his ears were more pointy and his eyes were more angled. How in the hell?

"I take it these are your children Mr. Arc." Ozpin's voice grabbed the attention of the five Dragons, who were still hugging their father. "Yes they are Headmaster. Let me introduce them."

Jaune points to a male. "This is Tasha. His weaponry, that I was forced to make *Tasha hides his face*, are two katanas. The white one is a sniper rifle and the blue one is a claymore." Tasha is lean, there are bandages on his stomach and chest with silver glyphs glowing and pulsing lightly. His hair is white with blue streaks running through it, cargo pants (black and grey), and he has one long horn going down his head in a curve. **From Deco.64**

"This is Chassis (Kass(y)). My little angel here enjoys using a two wakizashis, one of my favorite works." Chassis is thin, busty, long blonde hair in a tight braid, white scales and pale skin, wearing a tight tee-shirt and dark blue shorts, red lines running down her neck and arms and legs, a blue line running through her eyes. **From SpecialMonitor22**

"This is Cinder Fall. My only adopted child, but I love her all the same." Cinder had seriously black hair, a burning amber color in her eyes, a tight and flowing red dress that sparkled, and she was very thin and well built. She had no apparent weapons, but she had an aura of deadliness around her. **Yes, Cinder is his kid. Came from key91blades**

"This is Delta. My little champion. *Delta blushes and hides behind her wings*" Delta was the shortest, at five foot one, slight muscles mass, loose tee shirt and tight jeans, dark blue scales and brilliant gold eyes, her hair is in two pigtails, a greatsword on her back and two gauntlets on her arms with spikes on the knuckles. **From Regulardarklink**

This is Shuilong, my little Dragon of the Water (look it up, it says that)." Shuilong was tall and more elegant and regal than the other four, with a kimono of blue color and white details of scales and the sea on it, her bust was visible, her tail had ornamental rings and symbols on it, her hair was sky blue and in a bun, she has six small horns in two rows on her head, and she had two short swords on her waist. **From Dr. Science**

"These are my children. Kids, say hello." Each gave a formal bow or a hello, Tasha gave a low bow and Shuilong gave a curtsy. Somehow. Eh, kimonos are weird in their own right.

"Kids, this is Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Blake, Ruby, Ozpin and Glynda. *Gestures to Yang* This is my fiancee Yang. I'll let you get to know her." Jaune turned around to answer some questions in his children's place as said children started to walk around Yang, eyeing her critically and not missing a single detail. She was more unnerved as the girls tended to linger on her breasts with some odd looks.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't go for your looks. Dad's never been like that." Each nodded in sync, Cinder's eyes seeming to glow with orange flames in the irises.

Each Dragon began to circle her even faster, their tails (sans Cinder, born without one) were swishing and swaying. As their clawed feet carried them around Yang, said girl felt creeped out and flattered that the kids were seriously trying to figure her out. In a good way. She hoped.

"Uh, hello..." As she spoke, the Dragons got in a group huddle and whispered, their tails thumping the ground and their horns lightly clacking together. As they broke apart, Delta walked up.

"You are beautiful, strong, flaming, and my father appears to love you. We've talked and we will accept you." Yang smiled, until this happened, "But if you cheat on him, break any Dragon traditions for your own gains, we will **end** you. Clear...mother?"

Yang gulped. Oh boy...

* * *

 **Sorry, short and all. But these are his still living kids. What do you wish to happen?!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yang was currently zooming through her room, Nora, Weiss, Velvet and Coco sitting on two beds, looking confused and worried. "Uh, Yang? What are you doiiIINNGG!" Coco nearly had a heart attack as Yang appeared in front of her, her eyes frantically moving to and fro.

"I'm going to meet my fiancee's kids! I need to make a good impression!" Yang had managed to get the five Dragons to go on a bonding type trip. Problem is, she has no clue as to what to do.

Velvet was the first to answer.

"Well, I think you could...

 **This is where YOU come in! Send ideas for the family date, since this is the cooperative chapter with my lovely readers! Review!**

 **Sorry for not posting this! Family matters and such over break!**


	8. Chapter 8

**'Kay, y'all want the beach. Here we go then, I suppose.**

* * *

Yang and the others were staring at the bunny Faunus with a blank look.

"...The beach?" Velvet nodded, not releasing her hidden intentions. Hey, she want's to see Jaune half naked too you know.

"Why not? It's warm, has a nice vibe, it's fun and it seems like the Dragons would like a warm place. So~ why not?" They couldn't argue with that logic, and Yang got the crazed and scared look out of her features.

She looks nor-wait. She's at it again.

"Wait! All my outfits are too skimpy!" They never thought she would admit that, "I can't let them think I like to look like a hooker!" This was getting weird. Normally, she would never care what she wore, as long as she got something out of it. But having the prospect of children must mean a lot to her. Maybe she should get more kids? Maybe she'll get smarter.

NOT!

"Oh~! I need some knew outfits! An-and some other things not skimpy! Lik-like-like, u-uh-" "YANG!" Weiss was getting fed up. And kind of scared. "Listen, I think it's wonderful to see you so serious in this situation. But seriously, stop fretting. You'll be fine no matter what you wear, and if that dolt of a reptile doesn't realize that, along with his kids, he is just that: a dolt. A very blind dolt. I'm sure the kids will accept you anyways too."

Not quite sure if that was what she was supposed to explain, but it got the desired reaction.

Yang quit hyperventilating and was back to a calm demeanor, a hand pressed over her rapidly beating heart. "...thanks Weiss. I needed that." Each girl in the room smiled, then they got somewhat sadistic. "Time to choose your new outfits."

Yang gulped and gave out silent tears as the girls pulled her out with sadistic grins and a dark shadow covering them, slowly cackling. **Don't expect something awesome. I'm horrid at fashion.**

* * *

"Hey Cindy!" Cinder looked up and a warm smile adorned her face at the presence of her father. Jaune Arc is many things to her, but "Best Father in the World" is what she knows best. She became a little Pup again jumped on her father, giving out a very childlike squeal and tight hug. The taller and older creature simply chuckled and hugged his beloved daughter tighter, swinging her around a little.

Now normally, she wouldn't do this in public, but not seeing her father and getting the normal hugs and kisses from him for a few months made her desperate. She will take all the time and chances she can get.

"Hey Father. I see your getting some stubble again." She rubbed her cheek against said stubble, enjoying and loving the rough touch to her cheek, "Might wanna be careful. I can't save you from girls every time you know?"

Jaune laughed, his voice travelling through his body and tickling the young lady. Said lady giggled. "What do you think we're doing with Yang-I mean mom?" Cinder was not happy that another woman would be taking her Daddy Time away from her, but she was excited to have another mother. Hopefully one for a long time.

If the process of Soul Bondage at the marriage goes correctly. **Wait. You don't know this yet. Eh, you can wait. Heh heh heh...**

 **...don't kill me. Cherry needs to live.**

"Well, the girls haven't told me yet, but they did drag her off to some stores." Cinder smiled, having an idea why. This "Yang" wasn't exactly the most subtle in clothing.

"Have you seen your other siblings? Haven't seen them for a while..." Cinder smiled, "That's a surprise~" The kids have a plan. Here's a hint: it's a gift for their father.

"Well, do you want to hang out for a while? Been a while since we hung out." Cinder was elated, letting her inner Pup show once more. Now she has her daddy to herself! Oh~ the fun!

"Yay!" Jaune chuckled, but found the smaller woman to be super cute. Which explains why he was carrying a young woman on his back while she rubbed her cheeks on his gold stubble. It was comical and quite adorable.

* * *

Yang was singing in her head. She was forced to wear one hundred, literally, swimming outfits and plenty of different casual clothes. To say she was tired will be an understatement. Probably the biggest of the century.

She couldn't feel her arms and legs from having to pose for hours. She felt her hair get all knotty and stiff. She was damn well starving. Let's not forget that she was forced to ignore all of her favorite clothes. That was _torture_.

She saw Tasha, Cinder and Shuilong snuggling onto a very tall Jaune, who was stroking their hair and holding a book in front of him with his long tongue. Weird? Maybe. Eh.

"Hey Yangey! How was shopping?" Her tired and horrified look was all he needed. He moved a slightly snoring Tasha off of his lap and gestured for Yang. She smiled, her eyes drooping a bit, and walked over, planting herself on his lap. Goddamn, his legs were thicker than both her arms! Damn was he tall! Lean too. Mama likey.

"Hey Yang, I told the kids we're heading to the beach tomorrow. You ready." Yang smiled nervously and nodded. Then passed out on Jaune, her head leaning into his stomach.

* * *

The flight to the beach was odd and cool at the same time. Odd because Yang was unconsciously fiddling with her outfit in a bag and her hair. Gods was she nervous.

It was also cool because Jaune was literally carrying the Bullhead strapped to his massive back. As he was in a smaller, but still huge form, he decided to fly them their. Since the group would probably fall to their deaths if the stood on him, he strapped a Bullhead to his back. His kids were sitting in relaxed poses on Jaune's neck and back, snoozing or talking.

How they can hear each other over the loud ass wind was anyone's guess. Oh! They're heading to Vacuo beach. Cool right?

 **Get ready for terrible fashion. Written by a male Cherry. NO JUDGING! If I mess up any names for these outfits, will someone please tell me. I would love some pointers on fashion. I'm shit at this.**

Shuilong decided to wear a frilly two piece, pink in color and has cute white frills on the ends. A stark contrast to her earlier wear.

Tasha was wearing a simple pair of swimming shorts, showing his abs, but they were more of a still forming but still there kind of thing. Dragon's don't need visible muscle for their strength so he doesn't focus on gaining big muscles.

Chassis was wearing a simple two piece of black with white stripes, a black rose in her hair and a sun hat in hand.

Delta was wearing a very cute one piece, white in color with the Arc crest standing proudly on her chest, a pair of shades and a trucker hat on.

Cinder was wearing a normal two piece but had a long skirt specially made to hang a bit from her hips and cascading down her legs, a rip in the side to expose her left leg and a black sun hat on.

All in all, they looked damn sexy and ready for the beach.

As Jaune made it to the beach, thankfully not as crowded, he landed on a specially made strip near a rock bed. Slowly changing back, Jaune carefully removed the Bullhead, his kids getting off of his back. As they made their way to the actual beach, Tasha, Jaune and Ren carrying everything, they immediately caught the attention of everyone their. Guys staring at the girl's chests and the girls eyeing the boys. Well, more Jaune than the other two, but still ogling.

As they set up the tent, grill, blankets, and umbrellas, the girls got changed in the changing rooms.

Ruby and Weiss wore matching two pieces, (Ruby's red and Weiss's white) but Ruby's had more black to it and had a small skirt on the ends. Weiss's had a snowflake on her rear, none mentioning it looked like a tramp stamp.

Nora had a typical two piece, all pink and green, frills and her special sun hat on.

Pyrrha had on a, surprising, one piece that was bronze and looked typical school wear, except it had a large circle in the back with her symbol in pieces in the space.

Blake had on a typical all black attire: black two piece, simple, a sun hat, shades and a book in hand. Let's not forget her bow to!

Yang, well~ Jaune felt like he needed to start eating some of the male inhabitants for their stares. She wore a yellow two piece, similar two Cinders but it was white and gold, frills on the end of the skirt, wearing Egyptian styled sandals and had a sun hat on, her hair was in a braid (which was _very_ surprising) and it cascaded down her back like a golden waterfall.

She was blushing up a storm and felt like she was still wearing something trampy, but all it took was one kiss on the mouth from the very tall blonde Dragon to make the guys stop staring at her in fear (Jaune gave them the death glare), the females want the blonde knight more and Yang to feel better.

"You look beautiful Yangey~ Bear~" Jaune nibble her ear a bit. His kids 'eew'ed and fake gagged. Their is nothing more embarrassing than a parent doing that in front of their kids.

Yang smiled brightly and took Jaune's hand (granted it completely covered hers) and walked over to the group.

"I gotta say Mom, you dress well." Chassis complimented, getting affirmative nods from the other four. Yang inwardly sighed in relief. The blushed like a ripe tomato. _M-M-M-MO-MOTHER!?_

She had a slight nose bleed. Slight.

Jaune was worried as Yang was bleeding, so he got up close and checked her temperature with his forehead, making Yang blush harder and harder. After confirming she was fine, Jaune announced that the fun will begin.

The kids took off to the water, splashing and playing around with Ruby, Nora and a dragged in Ren. Weiss and Blake were chilling under an umbrella, Blake reading. Was there any guesses that she wouldn't?

Pyrrha was busy trying not to ogle Jaune as he took off his massive white shirt, revealing his ripped six pack and very lean muscles. The now revealed scars and crevices of his muscles giving her a major nosebleed.

Chassis bounded up to her dad, slightly bashful and holding a bottle of suntan lotion. "Hey dad...c-could you put this on me? Pwease?" Dear god. Her puppy eyes beat Ruby's by a land slide! SHIT!

Jaune just smile and nodded, leading to Chassis to lay down and unhook the bra. **Bra right? Told ya, shit at this.**

Yang was getting a bit anxious, seeing Jaune cover his daughter without batting an eyelash, and getting impatient as he cover her entire back in the tannish lotion.

As soon as Jaune finished, Chassis went to do her front on her own, and Yang bounded over and had Jaune do the same. But Jaune decided to go for a massage while doing the lotion.

Yang was currently on cloud 9, feeling intense pleasure as Jaune got knots she didn't know she had and getting every crevice and crater on her arms, legs and back, obviously playing with her rear end. She mewled a bit as Jaune purposely slipped a finger under her thin cloth and rubbed the inside. Thank Oum that no one noticed the tiny movement.

After Jaune finished, Yang was positive she might have wet the towel a bit from her pleasure, the rest of the day went as follows:

Guys hit on girls, nearly get eaten by Jaune or beaten to death by Tasha and Ren.

Girls hit on Tasha, Ren, and Jaune, major brawl starts for a bit.

Grill starts, each person melting in the flavors packed into Jaune's burgers.

Sun goes down, each person watches the beautiful rays.

Everyone groans as Jaune needs to strap the Bullhead back on a carry them back to Beacon.

* * *

As they headed to their rooms, Jaune pulled Yang to the side.

Before Yang could question what was happening, she was pulled into a searing kiss by Jaune, catching her off guard. "I never got to finish where we started~" Jaune purred into Yang's ear as he nibbled on her neck.

Yang never stopped him as he moved to her breasts, but did when she realized anyone could walk in on them in the room they are in.

Yang closes the curtains and locks the doors, turning off the lights to make sure no one comes in. As Yang went back to Jaune, they made some passionate love.

 **Use yo' damn imagination. Here's a hint: involves several positions, moans, kisses, humping, sucking, oral, some other methods you can come up with, and a very noisy finish.**

No one bothered to question why Yang was blushing furiously or why she giggled like a little girl whenever Jaune winked or gave her a knowing smile.

* * *

 **So~ that was a thing. Leave some reviews! Sorry, but I couldn't help but make this short, you all wanted a chapter and I didn't want to keep you waiting much longer. Sorry~!**


	9. Chapter 9

"UGH~! I didn't get to goooo~~!" Coco was very confused as too why Velvet was so aggravated.

"Umm~ waa?" Coco couldn't hide the laugh as she was told the explanation. Velvet screamed into her pillow as Coco got more teasing material.

The net day, Velvet was hiding behind corners, climbing trees and other things. Jaune was confused to all hell.

* * *

 **Super super short, just to make Velvet be put in the story. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. I'm taking a break from Fanfiction for a while, but only if this idea of mine won't work.**

 **I'm attempting to write an actual story, and may use some minor elements and ideas from several anime, movies, books, and yes, RWBY is a part too.**

 **Unless I'm not allowed to post my new story for every few chapters on here, you won't see me too much.**

 **But I'm also taking help if you want to.**

 **I just need people who can help with ideas of:**

 **-Meditation**

 **-Close Quarters Combat**

 **-Sigil/Glyph/Arcane magic / Yes, it must be real thought out ideas for this one**

 **-Ideas on how to stretch out the Plot**

 **As you know, my stories are usually very quick and not very much in depth, you can't deny this, so if anyone has ideas on how I can make this story of mine** ** _longer,_** **then that would be appreciated.**

 **I mostly need help with just keeping the story seem like a real story, my style and train of thought doesn't really make that easy for me to do.**

 **If anyone has ideas and is looking to be helpful to an aspiring author like myself, then you are welcome to without hesitance.**

 **Just PM or review or whatever, thank you.**


End file.
